


How a pro Works

by NidoranDuran



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Bored and walking the docks, Revy spies a bunch of American college kids unloading guns and thinking they’re about to score big as a new criminal enterprise. Guns she figures she can easily relive them of if she pretends to be a drunk, horny party girl impressed by their big ‘boat’. Commission for sims2472





	How a pro Works

Revy knew an amateur when she saw one. She could almost smell it, in fact; the gullibility, the inexperience. It was all so tangible to her after being in this life so long. Every sign was plain as day, and they all got on her nerves so easily. It was in the way they talked, the way the slang fell from their lips like it was something exciting to say and mean in a way that said it was all a game. In how they carried their guns like it made them feel like big boys. In how they talked openly and loudly about their business around the docks, where any old girl walking by and looking to just kill time until the rest of her crew to get back could hear them.

"This is the place to strike big," she heard a voice call loudly, watching some guys pull crates of what could not have more obviously been weapons off of a small boat and into the back of a van. "We can sell these guns, sell our services, and start establishing some territory around here. It'll be great." She could see a bunch of young men who looked like frat boys from America playing hardened criminal all lounging around, openly flaunting expensive guns--most of them glorified toys, like the big shiny desert eagle being flaunted by the one speaking--and all looking like none of them had ever seen the dirty side of an alley before. American trust fund babies sinking their money into starting up a criminal enterprise off in Thailand, thinking they'd ever seen struggle before. Pathetic, really. 

But it made them the perfect marks, and Revy licked her lips as she strutted up toward the men, eyeing those shipments and wondering how much she could score if she conned them out of it. It seemed no trouble at all to get that done, given how many actually dangerous sorts she'd managed to deal with before. As she drew closer, she got a closer look for them, certain that they were all gullible enough marks for her to manage this all just fine.

There was nobody else around that late at night, so Revy felt comfortable slipping into the shadows and leaving her guns in the darkest corner of a space between a pair of warehouses before she stumbled forward, giving a few low practice murmurs to try and get her drunk voice down. There was no doubt in her mind about the best way to trick these guys, knowing exactly what would have appealed to them the most, and she happened to be more than happy to play that role as she wandered toward the men, who all tightened up as they watched the tattooed and very skimpily dressed brunette walking over to them. "Hi boys," she slurred, head swaying about back and forth a bit for the added benefit of leaving her with the appearance of being absolutely trashed.

The handful of guys all turned toward Revy, and there wasn't a single critical eye in the bunch, as they all bought immediately into the face value appearance of the drunk woman stumbling toward them. "And what can we do for you?" one of them asked, leering forward and sizing Revy up, her rather carelessly flaunted assets catching the mens' attention very quickly. They all leaned inward a little bit, falling in no time flat for the ploy, tempted by pussy like any rank amateur would be.

"Mm, well I was going to ask for directions... I'm lost and I don't know where my friends went, and I thought you strong boys could help me." She hiccuped, taking a few steps forward and tripping over nothing to fall into the arms of the nearest boy, smiling up at him as her cheeks burned. "B-but maybe you boys could help me keep the party going instead." She licked her lips, rising up to her feet a little bit and looking at them. "Ooh, is that your boat?"

"It's mine," butted in one of the others quickly, and Revy turned toward him in a flash, buying into what was as transparent an attempt to impress as he could have possibly given. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! It must have cost you so much, you must have a lot of money." The way she said 'money' made it sound like the mere word turned her on, and she smiled wide. "And boys who have a lot of money know how to party. Mm, do you know how to party?" She wanted to throw up in her mouth as the played the drunk bimbo role, but as her eyes shifted over toward the guns once more, she received the reminder of how worth it this all truly was. Her hands reached for his chest, caressing slowly down along his body as she bit her lip, and she knew in that moment that she had tricked all of them, her hips pushing out a bit. She could almost feel the eyes on her ass.  
*********************  
There were three queen sized air mattresses down below deck, and as Revy fell back down onto one of them topless, she expected the plan was to bring more than one girl down here. Empty beer bottles and a general smell of stale sex certainly implied there'd been some partying down here before, but with the way hands grabbed at her body she figured there hadn't been any luck in hooking up with a bunch of girls that night. But that was fine, because now Revy was there, and she seemed happy to take on the lot of them at once, which had her marked by the men about to fuck her as exactly the kind of freak they'd been looking for.

"Who wants me first?" Revy moaned, kicking her shorts off and wiggling her way out of her panties, biting her lip as she lay there vulnerable and offering herself up completely to the men around her. She sold her whole production with a streak of shamelessness that ran a mile deep, figuring she could play these men for some rough fun before she did away with them. They all had drinks in their hands, chugging down beer after beer while Revy lay there and wriggled on the mattress in wait, not having anything to drink herself, but they weren't much worried about plying her with any more of their alcohol when she already seemed drunk and ready to fuck. "Come on, someone stick a dick in me already. I thought you knew how to party!"

It didn't take long of her goading and spreading out her legs to show off her cleanly shaven snatch for someone to take her up on her offer, one of the men getting down between her legs and forcing them wide apart. It was then, as Revy spied the big dick being pulled out of the man's cargo shorts, that she felt a switch flip inside of her, and the eagerness didn't quite feel like an act as much anymore. Biting her lip and squirming in place, she was still going to play her act up and get them into the false sense of security she needed them to be in for this plan to work. "You're so big," she gasped, head rolling back as she played up her drunk sex kitten role as hard as she could, but when she closed her eyes she couldn't deny that the genuinely big cock the tipsy boy was packing wasn't just as appealing as the big payday she was drawing closer toward.

When she finally got a dick in her, Revy was at once elated and frustrated, moaning as she felt the fullness take her and the sudden thrill of being opened up by a big, hard dick hit the spot a little better than she would have liked it to. Shivering and gritting her teeth as she felt pleasure wash over her, she tried to tighten her thoughts up and keep herself from getting too excited at the prospect of being fucked, but as hands grabbed hold of her hips and she felt the rich boy start to pound away harshly, she knew she wasn't ready for this as much as she thought she was, another moan ripping up from her throat as she felt herself winding tightly up into the kind of satisfaction and crazed lust that she had maybe gone a little too long without pleasing.

"Real tight for a party slut," groaned the man between her legs, who leaned over her and went with a pace that seemed more than a little reckless, but reckless suited Revy just fine. "Not that I'm complaining. That's some prime pussy you've got. At least, until we're done with you."

"Yes, fuck, please, leave me a gaping mess leaking with cum. Wreck my hot cunt!" Revy was hardly the kind of person to stay quiet and polite during sex, and between her general vulgarity and the role she was playing, there was no holding back the immediate flood of filth that spilled forward from her lips. Her eyes stared out around to the other guys, all of them standing around watching, all with a drink in hand, and some with their cocks in their other hands, stroking away at the sight of her. She didn't see a single disappointing dick among the lot of them, and for someone who was ready to lose herself for a little while, that was the best news she could have possibly received.

The feeling of fullness and the hard dick rocking in and out of her pussy quickly was precisely what Revy needed to just let go, unwinding and unfurling underneath the excited rush of sensations washing suddenly over her, making her shiver as she embraced the more shameless parts of herself. Her legs wrapped around the waist of the frat boy fucking her, and as her eyes scanned across the cocks once more, she knew that there was no way she was going to be able to handle only dealing with one of these boys at a time. She doubted they'd mind, seeming like precisely the kind of men who liked to gang up on a girl in bed.

Fucked back and forth to her eager delight, the frat boy able to feel the bombshell's tight pussy wasn't exactly having a bad time either, groaning hard as he kept up a steady and merciless pace. He had no idea how fortune had brought a woman this hot into his lap but he was going to ride the fun out for all it was worth, thrusting away relentlessly at her slick twat and feeling the tightness clench down around his cock, her body all so eager to take him all the way down. "Bet losing your friends doesn't seem too bad now, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. I'm happy I lost them. Fuck them! Now I have six big, hard cocks to fuck my slutty holes all night!" How much of this was even an act? Revy didn't think too hard on trying to find an answer within to that question as she kept herself racing eagerly, hips rolling to meet the thrusts into her cunt. She just let the pleasure hit her, embracing it without hesitation or shame as the heard pounding thrill of getting fucked raw satisfied every deep, dark itch within Revy that she had let go unscratched a little too long. "Why do I need friends when I have some rich boys to show me a real good time and feed me their hot cum?"

The raucous laughter rising through the yacht didn't feel mocking. It was revelrous, celebratory of the catch they had landed by total accident. Maybe a little objectifying, but that wasn't any great surprise for Revy as she was fucked into a whining heap down on an air mattress; she figured a group of drunk college boys from America trying to score it big as criminals would take that kind of view of a woman. It was all along the lines she expected, and rather than worry for a second about it she just reveled in the opportunity, ready to see them at their worst.

"I'm going to cum, slut. Do you want it inside?" Fingers tightened against Revy's hips as he leaned closer forward, his face leering over hers with a wide smirk and a lurid look in his face. Her breasts heaved from the force of his pounding, and the motion was an absolute delight to watch. Almost as delightful as her face lit up in genuine lust and enjoyment about what she was doing, as Revy let go of everything but her needs and let the madness carry her off.

"Flood my hot cunt with your cum, big boy!" she screamed. "Don't waste a single drop of that spunk anywhere but my slutty twat, come on!" Her filthy mouth was only going to land her in trouble one day, but Revy just didn't care, letting go of everything and embracing her shameless vulgarity. It was only going to get worse, too; she wound up tightly finding herself on the verge of an orgasm, and as the frat boy slammed into her pussy and she felt the cum gush into her, she reached her peak, driven by the warmth and the gooiness to lose herself utterly. With a mad howl and delighted scream, Revy gave in, bucking and twisting as her orgasm burned through her and she relished in the creampie that hit her so hard.

There was one final straw breaking within Revy as she came, finding herself sinking just that tiny bit deeper into her lust. She went from being happy to get fucked by them to being eager to play precisely the kind of craven slut they were ready to believe she was, and as the cock pulled out of her pussy she rolled up onto her hands and knees, crawling over to two of the guys and reaching for their cocks. "I need more," she whined, shamelessly giving in to her urges and letting the role become her. Her fingers tightened around the pair of cocks, and she began to stroke as she pulled herself up to her knees, smiling wide as she eyed the two thick cocks before her hungrily. 'Which of you two studs wants to fuck my face first?"

Staring up at the men with bright eyes and an open mouth, Revy was an inviting as could be, leaving herself free and vulnerable to their whims in a position that could not have been more obvious in its most basic of opportunities. It set up something so blatant even a bunch of thick headed tipsy idiots could piece together what they wanted, and Revy felt the hands grabbing at the back of her head quickly, as the two began to argue about who was going to get her mouth first.

"The slut's sucking me off first," one of them snarled.

"Fuck you, this bitch's mouth was made for my cock." They grumbled and swore at one another a bunch, before finally the second one to speak just pulled her down onto his cock first, and with every intention of staking a claim over her and proving a point he slammed her down harshly onto his cock, pushing down into her throat without warning and making Revy gag noisily as she took him down. Not that Revy minded the roughness at all, even as she shivered and sputtered in surprise at the sudden sensation overtaking her. It was rough, but Revy liked it rough, and if they were going to get riled up over her, then it was all the better for Revy; guys with something to prove always fucked harder.

After a solid half minute of brutal throat violation and the kind of messy use that could wind Revy up in seconds flat--at least, if she weren't already real turned on by all this shit--she had her head tugged back harshly by the hair, pulled from one cock and down onto the other, as the man groaned, "Watch me fuck her even harder than you. You're such a pussy, and can't even facefuck a bitch properly." Indeed, he went at her harder than his friend, pounding away harshly and with an utter lack of mercy that seemed excessive and brazen, but which lit Revy up in all the right ways. Back and forth he rocked her head, using her hair as a handle to tug sharply as he used her head in tandem with the motion of his hips to build up some absolutely vulgar speed with which to claim her mouth.

Drool trickled down the spread, soft lips of the rough and tumble gun for hire, who was playing the role of something else and loving every second of the mindless debauchery she was able to sink into, indulging in something a little different from her normal pace but so ready to embrace it all without hesitation. Her head was rocked viciously back and forth, pounding thrusts shoving cock down her throat even faster; it was all so much to handle, a sweet and vulgar embrace she was eager to lose herself to.

With a snarl and something to prove, the first guy pulled her off the cock she was sucking and back down onto his, taking a cue from his friend to fuck her face faster and harder, trying to prove he had just as much right to as he did. His balls slapped against her slick chin, and Revy grew even louder and sloppier in the harsh choking sounds she made as she was treated to the brutal facefucking of her dreams. These guys were so eager to prove their king shit dominance over her that they accidentally gave Revy everything she wanted, letting her gag happily on the big cocks that fought for her mouth.

Back and forth she went, the brutal treatment she received leaving her to savour with absolute bliss the thrill of getting mercilessly facefucked. They swapped back and forth between her mouth, always making some vulgar remark about her.

"I'm going to facefuck this cunt until she passes out."

"You suck a lot of big cocks don't you?"

"Moan louder. I know you're in slut heaven right now."

"Only an experienced slut would be able to take this without blacking out."

The profanity laden, bravado-heavy dirty talk was really only making her even happier. Revy was only giving these men control secure in the knowledge she was going to be taking it back at the end of this, but for the moment, the way they talked about her like a piece of meat and treated her perhaps even worse fed into a special kind of excitement. Her thighs rubbed together, pussy igniting with need again as she felt herself winding up, craving another spin at being fucked and claimed. She needed to be taken once more, needed these men to go all out on her and treat her to the kind of brutality that could break down the kind of lesser, more foolish woman they thought she was.

There was no warning given to Revy when one of them came, just the sudden tug back to pull her off the cock in time for her to receive a sudden facial and lots of mocking laughter from the man painting her face with his spunk as she drooled and panted, shivering with a distinct lack of care about being covered with spunk. "Mm, what about you?" she asked with a whine, looking over to the other guy. "Are you going to cum on my fa--glachk!" Revy didn't even get to finish her question before she was once more forced down, throating the other cock and treated to the brutal satisfaction of having her face fucked all over again. The raw, shameless thrills that Revy felt, that she savoured without hesitation, were too sweet for her to control, undeniable in her vulgar, ragged enjoyment of having her mouth fucked. She rode it right to the end, and to another gooey climax splashing across her face, leaving streaks of thick white to plaster her features and let her savour the twisted, special kind of warmth that trickled down her features.

"More cock," she whined, biting her lip as she drew back, spreading her legs out and shivering. "I want more. Come on, someone stick my slutty holes full of dick. Three of you haven't even fucked me yet; why not change that right now?"She wiggled her hips and licked her lips, doing everything she could to bait them in and put on a show, desperate and needy, feeling herself consumed by a deep sense of utter shamelessness that threatened to undo her with its vigor. Revy knew what she wanted, and she wasn't the least bit shy about it either.

With such a strong come-on like that, there was little chance that she was about go unloved, as the three men quickly swarmed her, all grabbing at Revy with the vulgar, needy hunger to take her as hard as they could, and she found herself tugged on from all ends by men greedily rushing for her without stopping to talk the situation out a little bit first. They all just clamored for Revy, wanting a piece of her and not wanting to play nice, but that chaos suited the brunette just fine, who moaned as she was pulled in all directions until finally they settled on something together, even if it seemed a clumsy consensus reached by absolute accident. it didn't much matter one way or another as Revy was slammed down onto the lap of one of them.

"Yes! My empty pussy needs a big hard cock to stuff it again!" she howled as she grabbed the man by his shirt and began to bounce atop his cock impatiently, not even waiting for the others to get into her holes before she began to race off into excitable madness. There was no point in slowing down in wait; she just raced onward and let everything overwhelm her, leaving the men to catch up with her. Not that they had much trouble with it, as a hand slapped down onto her ass and another grabbed at her hair, making her wince and shudder as they roughed her up a little more. "That supposed to hurt?" she hissed, but before she could spew any more defiance in an attempt to rile therm up even further she had another cock down her throat, and the closest she had to words was the steady stream of, "Glurk glurk glurk," that followed the spasming of her throat as she got facefucked. It was so sudden and intense, but that was precisely the kind of thrill she wanted, priming her for the surprise delight that hit her from behind as another cock slammed its way up her ass.

Even a dick down her gullet couldn't silence the excitement that bubbled up from within her, moans rumbling loud from inside her chest as she was triple penetrated, harshly and unceremoniously taken by three men all at once. It was a rush of excitement and sensation hitting her all at once, and precisely what Revy needed. Not only was her pussy stuffed with cock again, but her ass had a nice, big dick stretching it out, and having her face fucked really brought everything together. She was getting manhandled and used, fucked by three cocks all at once and able to relish in the insane thrill that was getting gangbanged by a bunch of guys who wanted nothing more than to fuck her thoroughly. It was what she wanted more than anything, shameless in her embrace of vulgar surrender.

The guy fucking her ass was relentless in his enjoyment of her behind, his hands holding tightly onto her amazing, taut cheeks, slapping and kneading at them with all the excitement and vigor he could possibly muster. Revy's body was almost impossibly taut, but nobody questioned her hotness, they just rolled with it, and he wanted to get as much of her gorgeous ass as he could. "How lucky are we to find a dirty slut who wants us to fuck her three at a time without having to get her trashed first?"

"Dude she's already trashed," groaned the one fucking her face, who was delighted to tug hard on her hair and pound away at Revy's face with even more vigor than the two who'd taken turns fucking her mouth, as he was able to go all out on her without stopping or sharing, slamming down her gullet and relishing in the unbridled thrill of fucking her as hard and as fast as he could. Back and forth his hips hammered, his balls slapping against her spit-soaked chin as she once more began to drool, unable to withstand the pressure placed on her throat and her mouth but loving every second of it too much to stop.

In truth, Revy was the only sober person in the cabin, but she wasn't about to pull off of the cock to say as much, preferring instead for them to keep as ignorant as possible to her genuine aims; she was going to enjoy the sex as hard as she could while it happened and wait until she exhausted these guys before taking their guns. Stuffed full of dick and feeling absolutely exhilarated in the process, Revy felt like however much she had been eager to get fucked when she came down, now that she was there she couldn't help but admit that her lust was getting the better of her. She was here to get fucked now, here to shamelessly and eagerly admit that the thrill of getting fucked was enough to tide her over. This wasn't just reluctantly letting them at her until she could pounce; she was still using them, certainly, still taking advantage of them, but there was no denying that this was much fairer and more eager an exchange than the one they were about to receive.

It didn't matter though; the way they fucked her burned with such smoldering, forward excitement that it didn't seem like it much mattered either way. Everyone was getting lost in what was happening, the men happy to be thrusting away at the girl they'd brought down and giving her their absolute worst. Back and forth their hips heaved, refusing to slow down or relinquish their control over her body, brutally pounding away in the name of fucking her as hard as they felt they had to. How could they have a woman this gorgeous in the cabin of their yacht and not fuck her as hard as they could? They hadn't even sold a gun or fired a shot yet, and yet they had already landed a gorgeous slut with a skilled mouth and tight holes. It seemed their attempt to set up a criminal empire was going to go perfectly.

Bucking her hips back and forth along the cocks hammering her holes while she gagged harshly and eagerly along, Revy felt high on her own lust. There was nothing ginger about the way they used her, and as amateurish as they were in the work they thought they were going to make it big in, they had nice dicks and were willing to fuck her as hard as she liked it. It was what she needed, and they were willing enough to give it to her that she almost felt bad about how she was going to put a bullet in their foreheads. Not quite enough that she wasn't going to do it, but if they weren't such saps she may have considered keeping them around a little while longer.

A load in each chamber was precisely what Revy needed in her state. And as the men slammed into her and came in unison, she felt herself shuddering up to a winding and pulsating peak strong enough to burn her up. Cum flooding into her ass and her pussy, splashing down her throat where she could really feel all that gooiness as it slid down her stomach, was the most potent kind of thrill Revy knew. On in each chamber firing was the best part of being triple penetrated, and searing delight twisted within her, making her body tighten and her head throb, the buzzing madness overwhelming her with a powerful throb and a shameless sense of pure, burning need. Revy came and she came hard, screaming around the cock withdrawing slowly from her throat, throwing her head back and yelling as she hit her peak.

"I love getting fucked like a dirty whore," she groaned, grabbing hold of the man trying to pull back from her face and grabbing his cock. She pulled it up and began to lick all over his balls. "Don't you assholes slow down. I want you motherfuckers to pound my holes until I can't walk straight. Keep fucking me, or I'll find some real men who can keep up with me." Her appetites were only getting worse, swelling hotter and more out of control in the unrepentant delights that burned within her. 

Revy was going to enjoy herself as much as she could and drain these mens' cocks dry.  
***************************  
When it was all over, Revy was absolutely covered from head to toe in spunk, even more leaking out of her pussy and her ass. Both holes were loose and thoroughly, harshly fucked enough to make walking a little funny. Strewn all around her were the exhausted, half-drunk bodies of a bunch of frat boys with their cocks still out, all of them just savouring the afterglow, which left Revy free to rise up slowly to her feet and gather her clothes. "I'll be back in a minute, boys," she purred, strutting and swaying her hips as she walked up the stairs and to the top of the deck--at least until she was all the way up and out of eyesight, at which point her walking normalized.

She walked quickly back to where she'd stashed her things away, thankful to see her pair of Berettas still there. She picked them up and smirked, walking back, still naked and covered in cum, toward the yacht. Along the way she grabbed a pipe bomb she could strap to the engine and headed off to clean up shop. One between the eyes each and then the boat sent out to sea with its engine blown, sure to sink the fucker down and tidy up all evidence of what had happened. It was a tidy kill; drunk amateurs tired from fucking were practically still targets

She jumped into the water after sending the ship off, and used the unexpected dip into the water by the docks as a thankful means of washing the cum off of her body, and oh how much cum there was to do away with. Swimming back over to the docks, she pulled herself up, shaking herself dry and slipping back into her clothes, straightening herself back out and marveling at her catch. "That's a lot of hardware for a bunch of fucking idiots," she said to herself, smirking wide as she looked at the van it was all packed into. "And a free van, too. Not a bad haul, and all I had to do was get fucked."

Stumbling into the driver's seat, she moved with a clumsy elation, smiling wide as she found the keys already in the ignition, one final capstone of idiocy to celebrate as she went off to go make a quick buck selling this payload off.  
*****************************  
Revy had done enough crazy things before that showing up with a van full of gun crates out of nowhere wasn't quite so insanely unbelievable that anyone blinked an eye. Not that Eda didn't stare with wide eyes at the gorgeous shipment of clearly stolen guns that had just dropped on the doorstep of the Rip Off Church. "How did you come by this?" she asked, voice filled with awe, but she wasn't approaching it from the angle of wondering how Revy could have accomplished something like this. That wasn't in doubt. She just didn't know how someone stumbled into a situation like this, especially since Revy seemed all by herself and like this wasn't some job she and her squad had come back from.

Shooting a wide gin and patting the hood of the stolen van, she gave a halfway cryptic answer of, "Just some fucking amateurs." She wasn't going to give any better answer than that.


End file.
